


Piercing

by ddfelipi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi Ackerman, Cock Piercing, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Top Eren Yeager
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddfelipi/pseuds/ddfelipi
Summary: Levi só queria cumprir o seu trabalho como policial, revistar o cara que estava em um lugar deserto e liberá-lo logo pra encerrar o seu turno, mas um piercing em um lugar bem inesperado acabou deixando as coisas um pouco mais interessantes para aquela noite tediosa.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager
Kudos: 8





	Piercing

Levi já estava quase morrendo dentro daquele carro. _De tédio_. Por um lado era bom que as coisas estivessem assim, significava que a segurança da cidade estava estável e não precisaria fazer troca de tiros com ninguém, mas por outro, o seu trabalho ficava no fundo do poço do mais puro tédio. 

Sua bunda já doía de tanto ficar sentado no carro enquanto andava pelas ruas de Sina a procura de algo suspeito. E não achava nada, nem uma vírgula suspeita. Além disso, sua área era sempre tranquila, então costumava fazer os turnos sozinho, e isso também era incômodo. Agora não tinha seus subordinados para fazer piadinhas com seu humor ácido e assustá-los com algum papo bizarro. Fazer os novatos tremerem de medo era a sua dose de humor diária, mas hoje nem isso ele estava tendo. 

Resolveu estacionar um pouco e inclinar o banco para trás. Suspirou pesado olhando para o celular com uma chamada perdida da sua mãe. Provavelmente estaria ligando para saber como estavam as coisas e preocupada também, já que seu turno era durante a noite. Esperou para que ligasse novamente, então atendeu. 

— Como está indo? — a voz sonolenta de quem tinha acabado de acordar soou no telefone. 

Levi sorriu. 

— Tá tudo tranquilo, mãe — Ele respondeu tranquilamente — até agora não tive problemas, mas também estou patrulhando a área norte de Sina, aqui quase não acontece nada mesmo. 

— Que bom, menos perigo pra você — Kuchel bocejou — cuidado, ok? E nada de chegar em casa e não ir dormir. 

Levi deu uma pequena risada. Certamente sua mãe sabia suas manias. 

— Sim, senhora! — respondeu prontamente, ouvindo a voz feminina soltar uma risadinha. 

— Vou voltar a dormir, meu anjo. Fique bem. Boa noite.

— Boa noite — A ligação se encerrou, e Levi se perguntou se ninguém iria ligar para ele para tirá-lo daquele tédio. Depois de dez minutos encarando o teto, Levi teve a sua resposta. Nem mesmo Isabel, sua irmã, tinha ligado para ele para saber se estava vivo. Irmã desnaturada. 

Vendo que a rua estava completamente normal, com todas as casas silenciosas, Levi resolveu sair dali e dar mais uma volta. Seu turno não levaria mais do que duas horas para terminar, e ficar sentado no meio de uma rua deserta, não ajudaria a passar o tempo. 

Chegando ao final do bairro, numa rua sem saída e com alguns terrenos baldios para venda, Levi decidiu dar a volta e sair, mas acabou que um pontinho vermelho perto de um muro chamou sua atenção. Ele forçou um pouco os olhos para enxergar: um homem, sozinho e fumando alguma coisa. Bom, aquilo poderia tirá-lo do tédio. 

Se fosse apenas um cigarro não teria problema. Se fosse outra droga, Levi teria que confiscar. De qualquer maneira, estar sozinho às três da madrugada fumando era motivo suficiente para ele ser suspeito de alguma coisa.

Levi saiu do carro arrumando o coldre e a arma dentro dele, verificando também se o detector de metais estava dentro do bolso para a revista, e é óbvio, fazendo uma cara de mau porque esse era o trabalho dele. 

Quando o desconhecido notou a aproximação, ele deu um jeito de apagar o cigarro e tirar o capuz, e com a iluminação alaranjada Levi pôde ver um pouco dos cabelos compridos e da silhueta do rosto. 

— Vira de costas e mãos na parede — Levi mandou autoritário com a voz em um tom normal para não reverberar pela rua toda. 

O desconhecido virou-se rapidamente apoiando as mãos na parede como ordenado, contudo, seu rosto não se virou por completo, olhando para o policial por cima dos ombros. 

— Fazendo ronda sozinho, senhor policial? — o desconhecido perguntou, a voz grave o suficiente para Levi ficar um pouco surpreso. Entretanto, só pela voz ele sabia que o cara devia estar chapado, ou no mínimo, bêbado. 

— Isso não é da sua conta — Respondeu secamente — O que está fazendo a essa hora da madrugada fumando numa rua completamente deserta? 

— O que o senhor acha? 

Levi pode ouvir uma risadinha baixa. É, com toda certeza aquele cara estava chapado. Pra caramba. 

— Se eu soubesse a resposta, não te perguntaria, idiota. Qual o seu nome? — Levi finalmente chegou perto o suficiente para olhar para a cara do sujeito. 

Não estava iluminado o quanto queria, mas era o suficiente para enxergar os cabelos em tons escuros, a pele morena e os olhos verdes iluminados pela luz laranja do poste.

— Eren Jaeger, senhor — ele mantinha o sorrisinho de canto, como se não estivesse falando com uma autoridade prestes a pegá-lo fumando maconha, ou quem sabe, pior. 

— Muito bem, Jaeger. Vire-se — Levi ordenou novamente — e com as mãos na cabeça, entendeu?

Eren virou-se vendo o policial que tentava intimidá-lo mesmo sendo uns vinte centímetros mais baixo que ele. Seu sorriso cresceu, talvez fosse realmente o cigarro de maconha que estava fumando, mas ele achou o policial atraente para caralho e nem conseguiu disfarçar isso.

— Tenho merda na cara para estar me encarando tanto? — O Ackerman não se sentiu incomodado, ao contrário, algo naquele sorrisinho maldito e desrespeitoso fazia com que não sentisse a necessidade de ser mais grosso, na verdade, ele até sentia um pouco de humor.

— Você é bem baixo pra um policial. Só isso — Jaeger deu de ombros, não se importando nenhum pouco com a cara mau humorada que Levi fez.

— Tenho altura suficiente para ter me tornado um e isso não afeta meu trabalho. Vou repetir a pergunta: o que estava fazendo? 

— Apenas fumando, senhor — Eren respondeu, seu tom meio zombeteiro depois de perceber que o policial provavelmente se sentiu ofendido com o comentário. 

— O que exatamente? 

— Sabe que eu não sei… — brincou, vendo o policial semicerrar os olhos — Só me deram isso aí, não sei de nada, não. 

Por mais que Levi quisesse parecer sério, intimidante ou até mesmo mau humorado com o comentário sobre sua altura, algo na forma como aquele garoto falava não estava o incomodando tanto como, certamente, o incomodaria. O policial não sabia dizer exatamente, mas ele tinha certeza que algo se dava a aparência do rapaz. Era bonito, os olhos verdes, um sorriso de canto que dava uma impressão maliciosa. 

Era isso ou então estava tempo demais sem transar. Ainda assim, ele precisava terminar a revista. 

— Vou te fazer lembrar, então. — Levi disse. Ele precisava conferir se ele não estava com uma quantidade da droga para ser considerado tráfico, caso não, ele poderia liberá-lo de uma vez. — Abre os braços. 

— Uma revista? 

— Sim, por quê? Está com alguma coisa que possa te comprometer? — Levi falou afiado, vendo-o obedecer. 

— Me diga você — O Jaeger provocou — Você vai passar as mãos em mim mesmo. 

O Ackerman resolveu ignorar o comentário. Ele estava provocando e sabia onde queria chegar. Estavam só os dois, numa rua deserta, no meio da madrugada e Levi iria fazer uma revista, e se estivesse certo sobre a sexualidade de Eren, sabia que o pirralho estaria fantasiando alguma coisa dentro daquele cérebro drogado.

Levi se aproximou revistando primeiramente os braços, perto o suficiente para sentir a respiração do outro batendo no seu rosto. Pelo toque dava pra perceber que não era uma pessoa descuidada e que provavelmente se exercitava, Levi gostou disso. Desceu mais um pouco, para baixo dos braços, apalpando tudo pelo caminho.

Enquanto isso, Eren continuava encarando o mais baixo: um olhar sério, franzido e olhos cansados que chamavam a atenção pela intensidade. Se fosse julgar só pelo que via, poderia dizer que parecia ser uma pessoa ranzinza, mas o moreno sabia que não era bem assim. O toque do policial era firme, seus dedos e seus olhos não se vacilavam e estava gostando até demais disso. Eren estava gostando do toque de um policial de trinta anos. São em horas como essas que a gente descobre os nossos fetiches, não é?

— O quão chapado você está, cara? — Levi resolveu perguntar para quebrar o silêncio. Estava se sentindo observado, e de fato estava. 

— Acho que o suficiente pra dizer que você é gostoso pra caralho.

Levi parou com a revista de imediato, encarando o sorriso largo que surgiu no sujeito chamado Eren. Gostoso pra caralho? Talvez tivesse gostado de ser elogiado daquela maneira.

— Assumo que bastante, então. — Respondeu — Você sabe que assédio é crime e que eu sou um policial. 

— Não vi você reclamando.

— Não estou — Levi se abaixou para revistar as pernas, ficando completamente de frente para uma parte bem específica. 

Eren percebeu quando o policial desviou o olhar, talvez por vergonha ou por não querer pensar em algo inapropriado no meio de uma revista policial. Apostava com certeza na segunda opção. Se conseguisse tirar mais uma reação do policial, talvez pudesse fazer alguma coisa com ele depois. 

— Bom, nada de suspeito entre as suas roupas, mas ainda não confio muito — O policial levantou. 

— Vai querer que eu as tire? Isso parece ser mais assédio do que outra coisa.

— Talvez eu peça — Levi sorriu tirando o detector de metais de dentro do bolso. Ele poderia estar com alguma caixa pequena escondida no meio daqueles panos. — Só por precaução… vamos dar uma olhada. 

Levi começou pela cabeça, o aparelho apitando quando passou pelas orelhas. Eren fez questão de afastar os cabelos e mostrar os brincos e piercings que estavam cravados na pele. O policial ignorou, passando para frente do rosto, recebendo mais um alerta e dessa vez, um piercing na língua que Eren mostrou colocou-a para fora. 

Levi apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas e continuou; passou pelos braços e começo do peitoral, e até aí, nada que pudesse ser suspeito, exceto pela notificação que recebeu quando passou o detector perto da barriga. 

— É um piercing também. — Eren explicou, erguendo a blusa. 

Junto à pedrinha pequena enfiada quase dentro do umbigo, Levi teve um pequeno vislumbre da pele morena e o abdómen definido. 

Vamos, Levi, isso não é hora de secar um marmanjo. Levi pensou enquanto murmurava um “ok” baixinho, que fez Eren sorrir. Por deus, ele não tem mais nenhum piercing, não é? E como um sinal divino, ou até mesmo um deboche, o detector apitou novamente e em um lugar que Levi pedia para não ter nada. 

— Deixe-me adivinhar: um piercing? — O policial perguntou um pouco nervoso. 

— Você só vai saber se olhar, policial — A voz de Eren ficou baixa e aveludada, o que arrancou alguns arrepios da nuca do Ackerman.

Levi precisava ver de qualquer maneira, era o seu trabalho, contudo, tinha aquela parte na sua mente que dizia que não, ele não queria abaixar o zíper da calça de um desconhecido apenas para verificar se havia alguma coisa suspeita. Ele estava completamente curioso para ver o piercing que estava ali.

Ele se abaixou engolindo em seco. Mas por deus, ele era um policial, tudo bem que ele estava entediado e estava pedindo por algo diferente, mas ele nunca pensou que seria aquilo. 

A mão de Eren deslizou automaticamente para os cabelos negros do menor, agarrando-o com um pouco de força. Levi arfou longo, olhando para cima. 

— Vamos, senhor policial, não tinha que verificar as coisas? — Eren provocou. 

Ok, Levi, ninguém mandou flertar com ele, idiota. 

Levi finalmente levou as mãos ao zíper abrindo devagar. O volume deixando uma grande expectativa e até mesmo uma água na boca. Era engraçado como que, de um minuto para o outro, Levi estava de joelhos prestes a ver o pau de uma pessoa que ele não tinha ideia se era higiênico ou não. Mas ele já estava ali, sua boca salivando e a curiosidade o fazendo esquecer de coisas básicas como aquela, e de qualquer forma, olhar não arrancaria pedaço, não? 

Quando a calça deslizou um pouco para as coxas, o próprio Eren puxou o pano da boxer para baixo - Levi nunca agradeceu por não ser uma slip -, apenas para mostrar a pele morena e o membro quase pulando para fora. Levi ficou um pouco surpreso, esperava que o moreno deixasse em suas mãos, mas bem, ele não teria do que reclamar uma vez que sim, realmente havia um piercing bem na cabeça. 

Um belo prince albert dando um oi quase divertido. Levi engoliu em seco. Não era de se reclamar, o tamanho era suficiente para fazer uma boca ficar com ainda mais vontade, a mão no seu cabelo segurando firme dizia que queria aquilo, e ah, o piercing, ele estava praticamente pedindo para ser colocado na sua boca.

Realmente poderia? O que ele tinha pra perder, afinal? Esquecendo-se de todos os porquês, Levi aproximou o rosto e suas mãos foram direto para a base, usando o dedão para circular o topo. A bolinha de metal se mexeu junto e Eren respirou fundo para a visão de um policial prestes a chupá-lo. O que ele poderia pedir de melhor? Era divertido vê-lo tão curioso, e apesar dos olhos passarem rispidez, a mão que começava a marturbá-lo devagar era bem mais habilidosa e macia do que imaginava. O Ackerman começou a apertar com os dedos devagar, testando a pele e vendo como ela se mexia com os movimentos, um vai e vem macio, gostoso e apertadinho que fez Eren morder os lábios para segurar o gemido que quis sair da sua garganta. 

A pontinha começava a liberar um pouco do pré-gozo, e Levi aproveitou para espalhá-lo pelo membro para ajudar com o vai e vem, ficando completamente hipnotizado com o piercing que se mexia junto aos movimentos. Olhou para cima, apenas para ver os olhos verdes olhando com superioridade e um sorriso malicioso.

— Não era só uma revista, senhor? — Eren debochou, e Levi sorriu. 

— Pode me chamar de Levi, Jaeger. — Respondeu — Você vai precisar saber ele. 

— Vou? — o moreno perguntou curioso. 

— Vai, porque vou fazê-lo chamar por ele — Dito isso, Levi lambeu o membro vagarosamente até a ponta, rodeando-a com a língua. 

Eren semicerrou os olhos, sua mão se apertando nos fios negros enquanto empurrava a cabeça num pedido discreto. Levi gemeu baixinho, procurando lubrificar bem antes de colocá-lo inteiro dentro da boca.

Ver o policial praticamente babando no seu pau, aliado ao relaxamento que a droga deu ao seu corpo, fez Eren se encostar na parede. Enquanto isso, fazia de tudo para poder abocanhá-lo de uma vez e sentir o ferro do piercing bater no fundo da sua garganta, e quando achou que era suficiente, foi isso que fez. 

A boca suave deslizando até a base, quente, molhada e apertada fazendo Eren jogar a cabeça para trás. A sensação foi maravilhosa, e Levi sorriu por isso, voltando e respirando fundo antes de repetir várias vezes seguidas. 

Quando o ar faltou, o policial se afastou, indo em direção à parte mais baixa, se aproveitando das bolas também, enquanto sua mão não parou com os movimentos: fazendo o vai e vem como antes. Sugou com vontade, uma e depois a outra, usando a língua para acariciar a parte de baixo. 

O som de sucção deixava Eren cada vez mais perdido, a mão que nunca parou estava quente e apertada, a língua abusava da sua pele e a respiração ofegante do policial batia na sua virilha, tão agitada quanto a sua. Aquele policial estava gostando de ter o seu pau e seu saco na sua boca, preenchendo todo o espaço disponível para isso. 

Por que estou fazendo isso? Era o que Levi se perguntava, mas a sensação da mandíbula doendo com o membro preenchendo até o fundo era muito mais forte do que a razão. Droga, isso está ficando tão bom.

Levi voltou a colocá-lo na boca, a mão ainda na base para evitar se engasgar um pouco. Eren usou a outra mão para segurar o rosto do policial, começando a mover os quadris devagar, enfiando e tirando da boca de Levi. 

— Ah, você é realmente bom nisso… — Eren sussurrou, sua cabeça encostada na parede enquanto fechava os olhos. Levi aumentou um pouco a velocidade. — Ah, Levi…! 

Levi sorriu com gosto, não sabia bem o porquê, mas ouvir aquela voz embargada pela droga chamando seu nome, fez seu corpo arder em chamas. 

— Hum… — o membro bateu na sua garganta novamente, o ferrinho trazendo um gosto diferente, ele parou para respirar — vem, vamos terminar com isso… — Levi murmurou, voltando sem dar mais brecha para pausar. 

Eren mordeu os lábios com força, voltando seus olhos para baixo, apenas para ver o próprio pau sumindo dentro da boca do policial. Definitivamente uma visão que ele precisava ver para terminar bem a sua noite.

Seu corpo começou a ter espasmos e arrepios, sua mão se fechou mais forte nos cabelos fazendo Levi reclamar um pouco, mas não ligou. Tudo que podia pensar era na sensação deliciosa da língua ávida e da boca quentinha que estava o fazendo chegar no orgasmo. Aquele policial era maravilhoso, a língua era maravilhosa, por deus, ele realmente queria gozar naquela boquinha perfeita. 

Quando o ápice chegou, seu corpo se tencionou para frente, enfiando o mais fundo que conseguia. Levi sentiu atingir a sua garganta, engasgando com o líquido que saiu do membro de Eren. Ele se afastou tossindo um pouco e limpando o canto da boca que estava babado, olhando para cima e vendo Eren se aproveitando dos últimos espasmos do orgasmo com alguns xingos. 

Sua respiração estava pesada e sua boca formigava um pouco quando levantou, encarando-o. 

— Essa foi a melhor revista da minha vida… — Eren disse — e olha que foi o meu primeiro enquadro, então é assim que funciona? — brincou. 

Levi acabou soltando uma risada anasalada sem aguentar a piadinha de mau gosto, arrumando um pouco os cabelos que estavam bagunçados. 

— Não, na maioria das vezes… — ele aclarou a garganta, que estava um pouco rouca — nós revistamos e colocamos direto dentro do carro. 

Eren observou com curiosidade. 

— Então o que fez você ficar de joelhos pra mim? 

O policial parou um pouco, pensando. Bem, não tinha uma resposta exata para isso, ele só estava entediado.

— Estava entediado — respondeu e Eren ergueu as sobrancelhas — Bem, e talvez eu também te ache lindo pra caralho. 

O Jaeger sorriu se aproximando do policial, levando sua mão à cintura e pegando no queixo do mais baixo com a outra. 

— Que bom que isso é recíproco… — ele não esperou por uma resposta, beijando Levi com vontade e sem pudor, afinal, coisa pior tinha acontecido ali.

Levi gemeu com a língua que invadiu a sua boca de repente, mas não impediu, se deliciando com o piercing que sentiu acariciar a sua linguinha, dando os melhores arrepios que tinha sentido até agora. Seus corpos se colaram e quando se separaram por causa da falta de ar, Eren continuou com os beijos, na bochecha e indo para baixo do ouvido, deixando uma lambida lenta. Não demorou muito para que estivesse atacando o pescoço com vontade. Levi gemeu arrastado, os beijos lentos e molhadinhos fazendo-o ver estrelas com os olhos fechados. 

— Que tal irmos para o carro? — Eren voltou ao seu ouvido, pequenos beijos aliado à fala rouca — Sabe, nós podemos terminar isso de uma maneira muito melhor — a mão deslizou da cintura para a bunda durinha do policial. Eren não poupou vontade ao apertá-la. 

O corpo de Levi se arrepiou por inteiro, seu membro pulsando dentro da calça, se tocando agora que ele também estava excitado e precisava se aliviar. 

— No carro não, é desconfortável… — Levi comentou, sua mente ficando um pouco distante por causa do carinho que estava recebendo. — Na minha casa, ela não fica muito longe daqui. 

— Na sua casa? Bom, quem sou eu pra dizer não, não é? Mas achei que não fizesse diferença, já que você acabou de me chupar com tanto gosto no meio da rua… — Eren brincou.

Levi sentiu o rosto ficar vermelho. 

— Por isso mesmo, já foi perigoso fazer isso. — Levi falou com a voz envergonhada — Se você não sabe, esse é um bairro de família, idiota. 

— Você não estava tão preocupado com isso, senhor policial. 

— Mais uma gracinha e a gente não faz nada — Levi disse olhando para ele, sem resistir a dar mais um beijo. 

Ambos entraram no carro logo em seguida, mas não antes de Eren prensar Levi contra o carro arrancando mais um pouco do fôlego do policial.

Levi já não se importava mais com o seu trabalho, não tinha muito o que fazer, e se perguntassem, falaria que tinha passado mal e ido para casa. Bem, parte disso seria verdade. 

Não demoraram muito para chegarem na casa do Ackerman, Eren nem mesmo prestando atenção ao seu redor, apenas uma coisa importava para ele. Levi mal fechou a porta da sua casa e o moreno atacou-o nos lábios, fazendo suas costas baterem contra a porta enquanto era erguido com força, sendo obrigado a entrelaçar as pernas na cintura do outro.

O beijo foi fervoroso, tirando o fôlego rapidamente, mas nenhum dos dois parou. Ao contrário, aumentaram ainda mais o ritmo, os corpos esfregando um no outro freneticamente, a mente tomada pelo tesão enquanto Eren procurava um lugar para deitar o policial.

Quando achou o sofá, não evitou sorrir enquanto sentava e deixava Levi em seu colo. A farda e a camisa foram parar no chão, completamente desprezíveis naquele momento, e Eren se deliciou com a visão do peitoral completamente definido, sua boca salivando de vontade de abocanhar cada um dos peitos. O que fez, e com vontade; abocanhou os mamilos, um por um, lambendo, chupando e babando em volta. 

Levi gemeu arrastado. Para um pirralho chapado, o Jaeger era bom até demais no que fazia. Ele aproveitou que Eren estava completamente perdido em seu peito, e levou as mãos ao zíper do casaco que Eren usava, abrindo e afastando-o pelos ombros. O moreno percebeu o que ele queria, então para facilitar a tarefa, levantou-se tirando tudo de uma vez e quando terminou, ele deitou Levi no sofá, retirando o resto da sua roupa também.

— Onde tem preservativo? — Eren perguntou, sua boca se aproveitando de cada cantinho da pele alva de Levi. 

— É agora que você veio se preocupar com isso? — Levi perguntou com um sorriso, sua respiração ofegante. 

— Bom… — Eren se apoiou nos antebraços — isso não é discussão para agora, meu bem… — o beijou novamente, sua mão deslizando para baixo e indo para o membro, começando uma masturbação lenta. 

Levi estremeceu. 

— Dentro do armário do banheiro… — ele disse, e Eren se levantou rápido deixando um selinho. 

O moreno voltou rápido e não só com um pacotinho, mas também com um tubo que Levi reconhecia bem. 

— Lubrificante? Realmente se importa com isso? 

— É claro, mesmo se tivesse sido no carro… — Eren se aproximou o suficiente para encostar sua boca à orelha do outro — eu teria te comido com a boca primeiro para te preparar, a não ser que você goste de um pouco de dor… — ele mordeu a orelha — _isso não é problema para mim, senhor policial._

Levi sentiu o corpo estremecer, sua mente se perdendo e nem mesmo se dando conta da mão besuntada que começou a rodear a sua entrada aos pouquinhos. Só foi se dar conta quando um dedo estava entrando e estocando o máximo que podia. 

Eren não demorou muito naquilo, não aguentava mais esperar, queria se enfiar logo, se aproveitar logo daquele corpo que lhe era tão bem oferecido pelo policial. Sua mente estava longe, os gemidos o deixando ainda mais excitado, o buraquinho quente apertando agora os seus três dedos. 

Não aguentou mais e deslizou-os para fora, se colocando novamente em cima do policial, que a essa altura, já tinha a mente completamente perdida no prazer. Quando sentiu a pontinha da cabeça com o piercing lhe penetrando, Levi não evitou gemer mais alto, principalmente quando tocou no fundinho onde estava o seu ponto de prazer. 

— _Ah… caralho_! — ele gemeu arrastado enquanto Eren sorria. 

Eren sabia o que aquele piercing podia fazer, o quanto prazer ele podia dar, e para ambos, ele deixava tudo mais sensível, mais gostoso. Ele saiu e entrou de uma vez, fazendo Levi ter um pequeno impulso e um engasgo. 

A mão de Eren buscou apoio no braço do sofá, enquanto a outra buscou apoio na cintura firme do outro. Tudo no prazo de segundos dentro daquela casa escura e sem luzes acesas se transformou em gemidos abafados por chupões e beijos desajeitados, em som de corpos se chocando com força e palavras sujas saídas, principalmente, da boca de Eren. 

Levi também se tornou uma bagunça, sua cabeça jogada para trás enquanto era impulsionado várias vezes para cima com a força das investidas duras e deliciosas de Eren, enquanto ouvia repetidas vezes que ele era apertadinho, era gostoso e quente por dentro. Os beijos e chupões no seu pescoço o deixavam louco, a respiração da sua orelha arrepiava e as estocadas fundas o embebedavam de prazer. Droga, ele era realmente gostoso, ah. 

Eren estava aproveitando de verdade, e impressionado também. Ele só tinha saído da sua casa para fumar e não deixar sua mãe puta por causa do cheiro da maconha impregnado nas roupas do varal. Quando viu Levi se aproximar daquela maneira, tão entediado e com um olhar duro, não imaginou que ele poderia ser como uma cadelinha pedindo para ir mais rápido, mais fundo e mais forte. Se sentia no céu com aquilo, e poderia continuar até a hora que ele pedisse, se isso fosse sua vontade. 

Não demorou muito para que eles chegassem ao limite, Levi arranhando as costas de Eren com força, enquanto seus gemidos se tornaram quase manhosos e arrastados, gozando no próprio abdômen, enquanto Eren gozava dentro do preservativo.

O moreno tombou por cima do corpo do menor, respirando fundo para acalmar o corpo que começava a se sentir pesar. Ele saiu de dentro de Levi, se deixando escorregar até se sentar no tapete da sala. Sua cabeça se deitou olhando para Levi que tinha o antebraço cobrindo o rosto enquanto o peito subia e descia com a respiração agitada. 

— Está bem? — Eren arriscou a perguntar e Levi o olhou com os olhos cansados. 

— Você acabou de me foder, Jaeger. 

— Pode me chamar de Eren… — O moreno pediu, dando uma risada — não fiz nada do que você não tenha pedido, Levi. 

Levi rolou os olhos sentando-se no sofá, sua mão foi direto para os cabelos soltos de Eren, segurando-os com um pouco de força. 

— O quão chapado você está? — ele perguntou. 

Eren sorriu, sabendo onde o outro queria chegar. 

— _O suficiente pra dizer que quero novamente…_

…

Levi acordou sentindo um peso incomum em cima do seu corpo, que por sinal estava bem dolorido do quadril para baixo. O calor do desconhecido que tinha transado durante à noite trazia um pouco de conforto, ele era grande e parecia quase um urso. Querendo sair para usar o banheiro, Levi com toda sua delicadeza empurrou o sujeito que caiu assustado no chão.

— Preciso usar o banheiro… — Levi falou simplório, enquanto o outro ainda tentava processar a informação. 

Quando Levi voltou, Eren já tinha colocado a sua roupa e esperava encostado no sofá. Ele olhou bem para o rosto de sono e franzido de Levi, as marcas do chupões que rolou durante a noite de sexo e não pôde deixar de achar maravilhoso. 

— Você é bonito… — ele comentou, sua voz um pouco rouca pelo desuso. 

— Você disse isso várias vezes só no tempo que passamos juntos… — sorriu — Estava tão chapado que não se lembra? 

— Eu me lembro de tudo, de cada detalhe. Não posso fazer nada se é verdade. — Ele piscou minimamente, fazendo Levi ficar completamente vermelho desviando o olhar para a cozinha. 

Estava bem tarde para o que ele costumava se levantar, quer dizer, bem depois do almoço e isso por si só deixava Levi impressionado. Costumava ter problemas com insônia, mas ali estava ele, provando o que uma boa noite de sexo poderia fazer. Limpou a garganta, virando-se de novo para Eren. 

— Quer comer alguma coisa? — perguntou e Eren sorriu malicioso — Por favor, sem piadinhas… 

— Tudo bem… — ele desistiu de fazer a piada que estava na ponta da língua — e sim, eu quero comer alguma coisa. 

— Tá, então senta e espera aí. — Levi pediu no automático. Era alguém que não precisava de ajuda na cozinha.

— E você vai cozinhar pelado?

Levi olhou para si mesmo, lembrando-se que não tinha colocado nenhuma roupa depois que voltou do banheiro. 

— Eu esqueci… — ele coçou a cabeça, procurando pelas suas peças que estavam jogadas moça não da sala, mas por incrível que pareça, Eren acabou jogou o próprio casaco. — Quer que eu use a sua blusa? É algum tipo de fetiche? 

Eren deu de ombros e Levi colocou o casaco de uma vez, envergonhado demais para pensar demais naquilo. 

Enquanto Levi fazia algo para comerem, os dois conversavam. Levi descobriu que Eren morava na casa onde ele estava encostado no muro e só tinha saído para fumar. De alguma forma, ele se sentiu envergonhado por isso. Descobriu também que ele tinha vinte e dois anos, e isso trouxe um alívio muito grande porque sequer tinha pensado na possibilidade dele ser um menor de idade até aquele momento. 

Eren tinha um papo bom e era alguém legal, apesar das piadinhas de duplo sentido que sempre fazia quando tinha oportunidade. Estudava História e trabalhava como professor substituto em uma escola do bairro, o que era uma surpresa, mas deixava Levi mais tranquilo por não ter pagado um _boquete_ num vagabundo qualquer. 

— Obrigado pela noite, Levi — Assim que terminou de comer e agradeceu, Eren deu a volta no balcão pegando no queixo de Levi e dando um beijo rápido e suave. — Sempre que quiser fazer uma revista em um vagabundo — ele riu — pode me chamar — ele piscou. 

— Te chamar? — Levi ainda estava atônito com o beijo gostoso que tinha recebido.

— Deixei meu número em um pedaço de papel em cima do seu sofá. Vou esperar pela sua mensagem, mas agora eu preciso ir, bem… tenho aulas pra dar. — Ele se afastou indo em direção à porta. 

Levi olhou para o sofá vendo uma caneta jogada em cima dele. Onde ele tinha pegado? Enfim, ele não precisava saber. 

— E a sua blusa? — perguntou. 

— Pode ficar com ela, meu bem — Eren sorriu, e Levi estava achando que aquilo era uma mania de um pirralho galanteador.

— Eren… 

— Que foi? É só uma desculpa, Levi! — ele riu — Vamos, depois você pode me devolver, entendeu? 

Levi rolou os olhos. 

— Não quer carona mesmo? — Levi, que já tinha feito essa pergunta quando descobriu que Eren precisava estar na escola em algumas horas, perguntou novamente só por precaução. 

— Já que disse que não, Levi. Se a minha mãe me ver chegando em casa no carro da polícia, ela não vai nem me dar tempo de explicar. — Gargalhou — Então, nos vemos? 

— Talvez eu te procure no meu plantão quando eu estiver passando mau novamente — Levi brincou, se referindo à mensagem que tinha enviado à chefia quando teve oportunidade de explicar porque tinha saído mais cedo do seu posto.

Com essa deixa, Eren saiu da casa de Levi com um sorriso grande no rosto. Ele realmente tinha saído apenas para fumar e ganhou uma noite maravilhosa com um policial como o Levi, e definitivamente, queria repetir. E sabia que isso ia acontecer porque a mensagem que torcia pra receber em alguns dias, acabou recebendo em minutos. Um "oi" simples, mas que dizia muita coisa. _Definitivamente, um policial interessante. Ou teria sido o seu piercing? De qualquer forma, ele o veria novamente._


End file.
